The Mythbusters
) Marshall, Michigan Adam Savage: July 15, 1967 (age ) New York City, New York Kari Byron: December 18, 1974 (age ) Los Gatos, California Grant Imahara: October 23, 1970 (age ) Los Angeles, California Tory Belleci: October 30, 1970 (age ) Monterey, California |hair = Bald (Hyneman) Blond (Savage) Brown (Belleci) Black (Imahara) Orange (Byron) |eyes = Green (Hyneman) Black (Savage) Brown (Belleci, Imahara, and Byron) |image2 = |ERBnumber = Ghostbusters vs Mythbusters Season 4 trailer (Savage and Hyneman) |vs = The Ghostbusters The Stay Puft Marshmallow Man |releasedate = November 10, 2014 |votecount = 44% (Old poll from ERB Website) |location = A light blue backdrop (Season 4 trailer) (Savage and Hyneman only) M5 Industries (Savage and Hyneman only) The Shandor Building}} The Mythbusters battled the Ghostbusters and the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man in Ghostbusters vs Mythbusters. They are a team consisting of Jamie Hyneman and Adam Savage, who were later joined by the B-Team: Tory Belleci, Grant Imahara, and Kari Byron; they were portrayed by Nice Peter, EpicLLOYD, Chris Alvarado, KRNFX, and Mary Doodles, respectively. Information on the rappers The MythBusters are a science entertainment television group, consisting of special effects experts Jamie Hyneman and Adam Savage. Originating in 2003, the Mythbusters use elements of the scientific method to test the validity of myths, rumors, movie scenes, adages, Internet videos, and news stories. The show is one of the oldest and most popular shows on the Discovery Channel currently in production. Alongside them were Kari Byron, Tory Belleci, and Grant Imahara, until they left the show in August 2014. The show ended on March 5th, 2016. Lyrics [Note: Adam Savage is in yellow, Jamie Hyneman is in brown, Tory Belleci is in turquoise, Grant Imahara is in lime, Kari Byron is in orange. In the first verse, both Hyneman and Savage rapping at the same time is in ''italics, and in the second verse, Belleci, Imahara, and Byron rapping at the same time is in italics as well. The Stay Puft Marshmallow Man is in regular text.] 'Verse 1: Wow, your raps are just too wack to handle! Let's do it like we do on the Discovery Channel. Your science is preposterous; the opposite of competent process, And in this episode, we'll give you a synopsis, Starting with the vacuum cleaners strapped up on your back! It's a fact: positrons don't react like that! You built a laser grid with no safety switch, And Walter Peck was right: that's some shady shit! Good thing you work in a firehouse, 'cause you just got burned. You are poor scientists, and that's confirmed. '''Verse 2: Ghosts aren't real, but it should be said. It's time to bring the B-Team back from the dead. Hey! Things are getting scary when Tory, Grant, and Kari Come harder than Ray when that ghost popped his cherry! We reject your flows and substitute our own! Uhhhhhhhmmm… Why'd you stop? I couldn't think of a rhyme. Well, just say the first thing that pops into your mind! 'During the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man's verse:' Blaze chumps and flip Kari butter-side up! (Hey!) ---- Show these dweebs how to rock a beret! (Hey.) Scrapped lyrics Wow, your raps are like your sequel: too whack to handle. ---- Your raps are like your sequel: just too whack to handle. ---- You're something strange and you don't look good, You've killed more people than you've saved in your neighborhood. ---- You say you get the girls but I'm not jealous, Your girl's a demon dog who moonlights as a cellist. ---- We're the lyrical colossus urban-legend bawses! We're kinda like the streams 'cause you better not cross us. Trivia *The Mythbusters are the first group rappers to rap against a group of rappers differing in size from their own. *This marks the fifth time Nice Peter and EpicLLOYD rap alongside each other. **However, they both rapped for the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, but Peter wasn't in costume. If this is counted, then this was their sixth time. *They were among the first characters other than Adolf Hitler to have appeared in a season trailer, along with two of the Ghostbusters. **However, the Mythbusters' faces were seen in the trailer, whereas the Ghostbusters' appearance was limited to merely their feet and a hand. **In the trailer, Hyneman was shorter than Savage, which is accurate to real life. However, in the battle itself, Savage was shorter than Hyneman. *The real Mythbusters posted a picture of Peter and Lloyd as them on their Facebook page before the battle was released, making them the seventh and eighth people to respond to themselves in an ERB. **After the rap battle was released, Adam Savage, Jamie Hyneman, Kari Byron, and Grant Imahara responded to the video by posting links and commenting on them on their Twitter accounts. *They are the first group to be backed up by another rapper, let alone another group. *They are the first group to have a female rapper. *They are the first group from a non-fictional television show to rap. *With five people, they are the group with the highest number of people. *They are the first rappers/group of rappers to destroy their own location. Gallery Jamie Hyneman In Battle.png|Nice Peter as Jamie Hyneman|link=Jamie Hyneman Adam Savage In Battle.png|EpicLLOYD as Adam Savage|link=Adam Savage Tory Belleci In Battle.png|Chris Alvarado as Tory Belleci|link=Tory Belleci Grant Imahara In Battle.png|KRNFX as Grant Imahara|link=Grant Imahara Kari Byron In Battle.png|Mary Doodles as Kari Byron|link=Kari Byron The Mythbusters Selfie.png|Jamie Hyneman and Adam Savage taking a Mythbusters' selfie Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Team Rapper Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Ghostbusters vs Mythbusters Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Mary Doodles Category:KRNFX Category:Chris Alvarado